In recent years, an electrochemical element, particularly a lithium secondary battery, is being widely used for an electric power source of an electronic device, such as a mobile phone and a notebook personal computer, an electric power source of an electric vehicle, and an electric power storage.
A lithium secondary battery is constituted mainly from a positive electrode containing a material capable of absorbing and releasing lithium, a negative electrode and a nonaqueous electrolytic solution containing a lithium salt and a nonaqueous solvent, and as the nonaqueous solvent, organic solvents, such as a cyclic carbonate, a linear carbonate, a linear carboxylate ester, a lactone and an ether, have been used.
The nonaqueous electrolytic solution has been used by storing in a stainless steel container for preventing the container from being corroded on storing. However, a stainless steel container has problems that the container is inferior in handleability due to the large weight thereof, that the container is difficult to be reduced in weight and size due to the poor processability thereof, and the like. Furthermore, an ordinary stainless steel container has a cap, which is also formed of stainless steel, and thus there is also another problem that when dripping occurs on using, solid matters are deposited on the screw part at the neck portion of the container to increase the force required for opening and closing the cap, and simultaneously deterioration of the nonaqueous electrolytic solution is accelerated. Accordingly, there has been a demand of a container for an electrolytic solution that has corrosion resistance, a light weight and excellent handleability, and a storing method therefor.
As a container for storing a nonaqueous electrolytic solution, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a polyethylene resin container having a body that is sealed with a thin film part formed at the end of a cylindrical container for enhancing the corrosion resistance and durability and for enhancing the sealing function, the container being used after opening the body by breaking the thin film part. However, the container may not ensure the sealing property of the container after opening once.
Patent Document 2 discloses an electrolytic solution container having a rubber cap for sealing a liquid charging port, but the sealing property of the liquid charging port may be insufficient.
Patent Document 3 discloses in the examples a nonaqueous electrolytic solution for a secondary battery that contains a nonaqueous electrolytic solution containing a nonaqueous solvent containing a cyclic carbonate and a linear carbonate, having LiPF6 dissolved therein, and contains a particular disiloxane, and the nonaqueous electrolytic solution is sealed and stored in a stainless steel container for 30 days. However, there is a problem that a stainless steel container is inferior in handleability due to the large weight thereof since the electrolytic solution is generally handled in a narrow space, such as a globe box.
As a canister container for a beverage, an edible oil and the like as a content, a so-called resealable canister has been known that has a neck portion capable of being engaged with a sealing cap and is capable of being resealed with a cap detachable to the neck portion. The resealable canister is formed of a metal thin plate, such as an aluminum alloy plate and a stainless steel plate, but the sealing function of the neck portion of the container is generally insufficient when chemicals are contained as a content liquid.